Green Lantern:The Adventures of Nick
by The New Dark One
Summary: A Green Lantern tale with yours truly as the main character
1. Chapter 1

**Bayport High School**

Jimmy stood in front of the rows of lockers, school would be starting any minute now and his best friend wasn't here

He checked his watch again "7:51?…."

"YO!"

Jimmy looked and saw Nick charging over to him, his baseball cap turned backwards, his jacket sleeves rolled up, "s… 'huff' sorry I'm late"

"What's up man you've been missing for 3 months?"

Over the summer Nick had just vanished, no one knew where he was, the police looked for him for a few days but there were no lead, Jimmy was convinced Nick had went to his grandparents for the summer, but no the police went on with the missing persons report

Nick laughed "woo!...you wouldn't believe me if I told ya"

Jimmy gave him a look, "Okay fine, come with me"

"Wait you mean skip school!?"

"It'll be worth it"

**The Junk Yard**

Jimmy dragged his feet following behind Nick, "what's this big surprise"

Nick curled his fist and held it out to Jimmy, showing his green ring "uh…cool?"

"No wait"

Nick scrunched his eyes, suddenly the ring began to glow and the symbol flew onto Nick's chest followed by a large flash of light

Nick appeared in his costume, Jimmy fell back "whoa!"

"Yeah kinda a long story"

**3 Months Ago**

Nick sped home, this would be the best summer ever!…..sure his best friend was heading to science camp…and Nick didn't have a girl…..god he hated his life

He bunny hopped on the curve, cutting through the abandoned junk yard, when he saw something glowing green in the distance….in fact it was speeding at him!

It collided at Nick, and sent him flying off his bike, the ring slipped onto his finger

"Nick Walters Of Earth, You Have The Ability To Overcome Great Fear, Welcome To The Green Lantern Corp…Return To Oa For Training"

Suddenly the costumed appeared over Nick, and the mask covered his face

His ring hand lifted against his will and began pulling him into the sky

"NO!…STOPPIT!…I MEAN IT!"

His body picked up speed and shot into space

Now

"Wait you were in space for 3 months!?"

"Yeah Now Shut Up!"

**Oa-3 Months Ago**

Nick crashed into the ground, all the other Green Lanterns stared at this new recruit,

Kilowag saw this kid from the distance "damn poozer"

The sergeant approached Nick "You alright Poozer?"

"Poozer?"

"Yeah it means A Useless Rookie….LIKE YOU!"

Kilowag grabbed Nick's ring arm and lifted him from the large crater He turned to the bird fishlike alien "You Tomar fix this little rookies mess….man your gonna get It now!"

**Now**

"Whoa he sounds scary"

"nah he's a big softy after a while"

"So what happened next?"

"Y'know the usual went through a few weeks of boot camp then I got assigned my sector partner"

"a partner?"

"Yeah y'know he and I went around the sector stopping trouble"

"Who is he"

**2 Months Ago**

Nick came in the citadel and stood with the other recruits, unlike them Nick wore a sling over his ring arm, one little prank and Kilowag broke his arm

"Lantern 2814"

Nick approached the center of the citadel

"Your sector partner will be Gravar Ack of Sector Infinity"

Nick looked around "where is he?"

Suddenly a large meteor slammed right next to Nick sending him flying, soon the metor grew 2 arms and 2 legs and a face "This the noobie?"

The lead guardian rubbed his temple "Yes Lantern Ack, you and he will be patrolling the sector together…your first mission is the planet Cekaar…a civil war is booming you have 1 week to complete your assignment now leave"

Gravar grabbed Nick and molded himself in his meteor shape and flew off

**Now**

"So he can turn into a meteor?"

"a mini planet actually"

**2 Months Ago**

Nick sat on his moving partner "So…Gravar?…where ya from?"

"Around"

"Cool….Cool, got any family?"

"Yeah…my Unwife"

"Your wha?"

"Unwife, with my people we are genderless…so we call each other Unwives"

"So…your people get married?"

"On our last days…yes" 

"How's that work?"

"Our cores touch and we blow up"

"are that doesn't scare the crap out of you?"

"….."

"ALERT…ALERT…..UNCOMING PROJECTILE!"

Both turned and saw 3 metal men speeding toward them "OH SHI…"

They blasted both of them and Nick went hurtling toward the planet Cekaar

**Cekaar-1 Week Later**

Nick woke up, every part of him was sore, he looked his entire chest was bandaged and so was his left eye, "What happened?"

2 large men wearing cybernetic armor with pinkish red skin came in "He's awake"

"Where am I?"

"You are in Cekaar green lantern"

"Cekaar….wait I have to help stop a war from brewing"

"You shall do no such thing lantern!"

They both shot at him and suddenly his ring sparked up and covered him

"Not gonna happen jerks!"

Nick constructed a sword and slashed both here cybernetic arms off, "Now you boys can get these back when you behave"

The sword turned into a giant fist and Nick slammed into them knocking them out

"Ring locate lantern Gravar Ack"

… "Gravar Ack…..deceased"

"WHAT!"

**Now**

"Those robots killed him?"

"No bu…crap I'm late, gotta get home talk tomorrow…and here" Nick reached in his pocket and threw a green cube at Jimmy

"Lock up when your done"

Nick created a mini green plane and flew off to parts unknown

(Okay what happened over the 2 months will be stretched around, Gravar's fate will be revealed, and tomorrow chapter **Everybody Hates Mondays**, and Chapter 3**Star Sappier In Your Eye**)


	2. Chapter 2:Everybody Hates Mondays

**College Campus**

The 3 hooded men sat around the giant golden bowl, filled with blood

The leader wearing a red hood with gold trimming "Solomon Grundy….Born On A Monday"

He dropped a sack in the bowl

The fatter green hooded man approached "Christened on Tuesday, Married on Wednesday!"

He placed a silver Kris knife into the bowl, and finally the blue hooded man approached "Took ill on Thursday, Worse on Friday"

He placed a gold tooth in the bowl

And the 3 joined hands "Died on Saturday..Buried on Sunday!"

A large blue flame shot up from the bowl, and then…..nothing

"Great Paul….we got all that crap for nothing!"

The green hooded fat guy removed his hood showing his black pimple covered face with small bits of stubble "I'm goin home to play GTA man!"

"Me to Paul" The blue hooded kid removed his to show his tan skin with greasy black hair and braces

The 2 walked out as there leader removed his hood to show his seemingly good looking features, "c'mon guys!"

Paul had once been popular but after taking a few hard tackles he nearly lost his football scholar ship, and now he was stuck with the freaks and geeks of campus

He wanted revenge, courtesy of some necromancy

But no…it was useless

KNOCK…..KNOCK…..KNOCK

Paul let the hood drop to the floor, he approached the door, he took a deep breath then opened it

He smiled at the behemoth standing in front if him

"Grundy?"

**The Next Morning**

Nick slept with his text book over his face, "Yo Nick?"

"huh?….'yawn' oh hey Jim" Nick's eyes were barely opened, and his hair was still messy

"Long night?"

"Yeah…2 bank robbers…and a DUI"

"Wow busy"

"mmhmm"

"GUYS!….GUYS!"

Christy came running in "Didya hear what happened"

Nick lost his balance and fell from his seat, "huh!?…Wha!?"

Christy looked down at the boy on the ground….god what a spazz "Paul Jacobs was found dead in his dorm room last night!"

Everyone knew Paul Jacobs….he was gonna go to the NFL when he got hit to hard and ended up being bunched for the season…..then for the next…and now he was dead

"How'd it happen" Nick rubbed the bump on his head

Christy rolled her eyes "every bone in his body was crushed….he died of a heart attack"

"whoa…sounds like a monster's on the loose"

"Oh please grow up dweeb"

"Okay Children let's all take our seats"

Jimmy cracked open his book when he felt the end of the paper airplane hit his ear, he turned and saw Nick making a open motion

Jimmy unfolded the air plane "play along"

"what?" Jimmy mouth

Nick fell to the floor and began seizing on the ground "ohhhhh here comes the seizure….naphtha" Everyone started laughing as the teacher stood up

" knock out these shenanigans…RIGHT NOW!"

Nick's eyes rolled back and the teacher soon looked horrified "call 911!"

He ran out of the classroom and many of the popular kids followed, as did everyone else besides Jimmy

He kicked Nick on the side "Whitey Duvall…seriously?"

"hey it worked"

Nick clenched his fist and his suit appeared "Okay if anyone asked tell them…..I got kidnapped…okay bye!"

"Hey wait!"

**The Woods**

Nick floated around the forest searching for anything weird….and following everything movies had taught him, he knew that if there was a monster it would have hidden in the woods

Beep….Beep….Beep

"Shalom?"

"Hey…look the police questioned 2 of Paul's friends….and your not gonna belive what your up against?"

"What zombie football players?"

"worse….Solomon Grundy"

"NO!"

"Yeah…and it gets better…apartely the longer he's lurking about the more powerful Grundy gets"

"Man this is the moment I've been waiting for!"

"YO GRUNDY!"

Nick was almost shaking….would he actually fight the urban myth Solomon Grundy

Nick heard rustiling of bushes, "finally!…god I've been wai…."

Nick landed as he looked up at the large man in front of him "You…Call…Grundy!?"

"Y…Yeah…I.I guess I di…did"

Grundy grabbed Nick's arm "You…puny"

"Am not….you dick"

Nick's hand glowed brightly as a chain saw ripped Grundy's arm off

Grundy screamed in agony as he stomped then picked up his arm, it melded back on and Grundy's eyes turned purple "Grundy SMASH!"

"OH shit!"

Grundy's large fist smashed right into Nick sending him flying backwards, "Yo Jimmy…got anything to help?"

"uh what?"

"Ya know to beat Grundy?"

"How would I know how to do that?"

"I dunno…you're my sidekick…do a sidekicky thing"

Grundy's arm slammed right into Nick's face, sending him flying into a row of trees, "Damn…You….Grundy"

Nick's body was engulfed in a green flame, he then released it burning Grundy and soon his body merely vanished

"Power Level 12%"

Honk Honk

Nick turned and saw Jimym coming slowly riding over in a pink tricycle, "What did I mi….you did it….you killed Grundy!"

Nick smirked then changed his features to serious "No…Grundy will be back…he'll always come back"

"I Hope he comes back"

The 2 laughed and Nick constructed a green mototcycle "Hop on I'll take ya home"

Jimmy hopped on the light cycle and 2 drove off

**2 Weeks Later**

Nick was ertain this time he had finally gotten Grundy, in the last 2 weeks Grundy had come back on a Monday and Nick took him down by Tuesday…..Midnight Wednesday at the latest

But now it was Thursday and Nick was going to enjoy his high school Halloween party,

Nick looked around his closet "Shit I know it's around here somewhere!"

Nick pulled it out, he was going as Teen Wolf, he threw his red sweat shirt on his fake wolf claws and the wolf mask

He used his ring to dial his cell "Yo Jim ya ready?"

"nah man I'll meet ya there!"

'fine"

Nick grabbed his pillow case and went on his way to school

**The Party**

Nick looked around and noticed allot of guys wearing green….they were dressed like him!?

"God now I feel stupid"

There was a moment of silence as Jimmy walked in wearing only a pair of jeans, Christy approached him "Okay…Jim what's your costume suppose to be"

He smirked "Well I'm a premature ejaculator"

Everyone laughed, Christy obviously didn't get the joke "Your not wearing anything"

"I just came in my pants"

Everyone was hysterical, Christy stomped her foot "Y'know you should really grow up!"

Nick cracked up still eating his candy with his mask over his head

Jimmy hopped on the stage next to him and reached in Nick's full pillow case

Jimmy felt the imprint of Nick's ring touching his skin "take so much as 1 piece and I fry you from the inside"

Jimmy dropped the twizzler, "Allot of guys dress like you"

"Yup"

"so you think you finally killed Grundy?"

"Pretty sure"

"Christy's a real bitch!"

"yup"

"Your staring at her ass aren't you"

"Yup"

"Hi"

Both looked to there left and saw a girl wearing a beautiful dress with a theater mask, "Hey heck of a party right"

"Yeah"

The girl handed Nick a soda and her number "cal…Call me sometime"

"Yeah I'll b…"

CRASH

The gym door flew off the hinges and crashed against the sound system

Grundy stomped on "GRUNDY SMASH!"

"Oh shit…Jimmy run!"

Jimmy hopped off the stage and ran off

Nick made his suit appear and charged at Grundy with a constructed sword, he went for the head first

Then removed the arms, "Man this better stick this time"

Nick released a full blast at Grundy this time burning his torso and legs

Soon the body regrew and Grundy was brought back

"Power Level 2%"

"Ma….Man….can…can't breath"

Nick's lungs felt on fire, he had been working 24 hours for 5 days straight, He fell to the ground

The door opened and Jimmy came in "ydnurG yortseD"

Suddenly cracks appeared on Grundy's body and soon it crumbled apart, and Grundy vanished

"Lik...'cough' I said side…k 'cough' kick things"

Nick fell over to the ground

(Tomorrow **Star Sapphire In Your Eye**)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Junk Yard**

Jimmy walked through the junk yard, until he saw the glowing green house, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the green cube from his pocket

He placed it on the door, it dissolved and the door opened,

Nick was laying on the couch snoozing, Jimmy knocked his legs off the couch

"huh?..wha?…" Nick rubbed his head "What's up?"

"Dude you didn't hear what happened at the Jones place?"

"Who's the Jo….never mind what happened?"

"There a fire"

"How big?….burnt toast…or blazin….oh shit!"

Nick's suit appeared and Nick flew right out of the house

**The Jones Place**

Nick flew to the burning house "Oh crap"

He saw the 2 parents being checked over as the fire fighters blasted water at the flaming house

The mother was crying as her husband held her

Nick smirked and sparked up his ring, he constructed a large hose and relished the large foamy green construct over the flames

Nick then shifted the hose into a hook and pulled the wall off, he saw the unconscious girl curled in a ball

Nick flew over to the unconscious girl and picked her up "You okay?"

"Y…yes"

Nick slowly landed in front of the fire fight rights and the girl's parents, He handed her off the her father. Her father nearly cried as he cradled his daughter

"Thank you….thank you so much!"

Nick smiled "No problem….you all take care now!"

Nick flew off to his house

**Midnight**

Madeline sat her the hotel room, her entire house was burnt down, and all of her things were lost in the fire, all her albums were lost, all the…..

Suddenly a bright pink light filled the room, the blue skinned pink armored women stood in front of Madeline

"Human?"

"Wh…Who are you?"

"I am Queen Aga'po queen of the Zamaron, we have sensed you are not connected to your true love"

My what?"

"I have the way for you to find him" she offered her hand to Madeline "if you so want it?"

"And he'll love me?"

"Yes….He Will"

Madeline grabbed the queen's hand and the entire hotel room crystallized

**The Next Morning**

Nick looked around his apartment, he had a busy night the fire, 2 guys robbing a 711, and then finally stopping a street race

And now it was 12!?…."crap I'm late for school!"

He ran over to his power battery "Ring Battery life?"

"50% Charge"

"Crap!….what's the hold up?"

"A energy interference shut down this unit for 6.5 Hours"

"What kind of interference?"

"interference from the Emotional Spectrum?"

"Whoa…how long till the rings recharged?"

"2.5 hours"

"Crap…okay return to me once your recharged"

"Understood"

Nick ran down stair s and hopped on his bike and sped to school

**Bayport High**

Nick ran through the halls quickly trying to get his class, he looked around the class room, and slipped in his desk right behind Jimmy

"Long night?"

"Yeah"

Nick looked around and noticed there English teacher was gone "Yo Jim where's Ms.G?"

Jimmy shrugged "didn't show up today"

Nick rubbed his ring finger…it felt so naked without his ring,

BOOM

Nick fell over in his seat when he heard thre large explosion, everyone in the class room ran into the Halls,

They saw Christy being held against the wall by a pink energy fist, being constructed by a pink suited women with black flowing hair

"He's MINE You can't Have Him!"

Christy's lips were going blue, whoever this women was, was killing here

Nick looked around, no one was gonna do anything, "Hey Leave her ALONE!"

Nick leaped at this mysterious women but was stopped by her ring grapping him "Please my love don't try to stop it"

She flung him backwards sending him crashing into a group of lockers

"I'll return"

She then flew away leaving Christy gasping for air, and Nick unconscious

**The Green House: A Few Hours Later**

"Oh god my head!" Nick looked around the green house, there were pictures of women, familiar looking and arrows pointing form on to the other

"Oh good your up" Jimmy didn't turn around just kept staring at the pictures

"You have any idea who that girl was Nick?"

"nah man….but I know what she is….she's a Star Sapphire"

"What is that?"

"There a group kinda like the GL's except they go around spreading love…..although the newbie's have a habit of going a little nuts"

"She called you her love"

"there delusional"

"okay bigger question Who is She?"

Nick looked around the wall of women "it's obviously !"

Jimmy chuckled to himself and cross her picture off "it's not "

"It has to be she's obviously upset about forbidden love…so that's why she attacked Christy"

Again Jimmy laughed "let's put a pin in that one"

"well it couldn't be Christy…hmm I guess we don't know who it is"

Jimmy crossed every picture out besides one "well it's obvious who it is"

"really Sherlock do tell"

Jimmy grabbed the dry erase marker and wrote on the construct wall "Madeline Jones"

"Who's Madeline Jones?"

Jimmy chuckled….."Wait you seriously don't know!?"

"Uh no"

"Dude the chicks obsessed with you!"

"no way!…I think I'd notice that"

**1 Year Ago**

Nick reached into his backpack "crap I forgot my lunch!"

"He…Here"

The mysterious girl handed Nick a brown paper bag,

**6 Months Ago**

Nick reached into his backpack "crap I forgot my pen"

"He...Here"

**Now**

"Oh wait her!?…..man I'm oblivious!'

"yeah…I think we could all agree you're an idiot…..by the way where is your ring?"

Nick rubbed the pale tan line "her ring being in the same vicinity disrupted my recharging"

"so your rings useless now"

"No…it'll be fully charged soon"

"Good cause I got a plan"

"Is it any good?"

"yeah….I guess it is"

**The School The Next Day**

Jimmy had his back against the lockers he was waiting patiently, he smirked as the door opened

Madeline looked like an entirely different person she wore skinny jeans, a pink sweater stopping right at her midriff

Her hair was no longer in a pony tail, it cascaded done her back, her glasses and zits were gone, she wore make up and she went from geek to a perfect 10

All the guys were staring as she approached Jimmy "Hi"

"Hey"

"hey Madeline"

"Is….Is Nick here?"

Her eyes were desperate, she could have any guy she wanted and now she wanted Nick

"No….he's not here"

"Well 'giggle' were is he?"

"None of your business Madeline"

"Yes…Yes it is!"

"No it's not"

Her eyes glowed bright pink "Oh CRAP!"

**Nick's Apartment**

Nick sat on the foot of his bed, he rubbed his ring…fully charged, just in time for Jimmy's insane plan

Beep Beep

"Yo Jimmy wha…"

"Hi Nicky"

"Oh if it isn't my insane freakin stalker"

"I'm not insane"

"But you are a stalker"

"A stalker who has your sidekick"

"What do you want?"

"You surrender yourself to me…and I won't kill him"

"Fine!"

Nick placed his ring on his finger and his suit appeared

"Let's hope your as smart as I think you are Jim"

Nick then flew out the window towards the school

**The School**

Nick floated through the school till he finally found the basement with Jimmy tied to the support beam with glowing pink chains

Jimmy had a black eye "You're here"

"Yeah where's Bitch?"

"Right here!"

She blasted Nick sending him flying through the wall, Nick looked around the room, "Ring Power Level?"

"93%"

"Good!"

He constructed a suit of armor and charged at her, he crashed right into her, the helmet disappeared from his face and his lips connected to Madeline's

Her ring released blast of pink energy as her heart tethered to Nick's showing him everything

**12 Years Ago**

Madeline sat alone on the swing all the other girl were playing with each other and Madeline was left all alone, she was the new kid and no one wanted to play with her

Suddenly she was pushed into the air, she returned and was pushed again, she smiled and hopped off the swing and landed on her feet, she turned to the boy he smiled and held out a lolly pop

"Here"

She took it and ripped the wrapper off "thank you"

"Nicky c'mon honey time to go home!"

Nick turned and ran toward his pregnant mother

Madeline smiled and waved good bye to her new friend

**9 Years Ago**

There entire class came in support, 8 year old Nick sat in a black suit holding his 3 year old sister hand, Nick's little arm was broken, and he had stitches on his fore head

He stared at the tombstones on his parents, they had died leaving Nick and his sister all alone

Madeline's heart broke, she wanted to go and hug him, wanted to tell him it would get better

**Now**

The backlash sent both lanterns flying the opposite direction, Nick's suit melted away, he saw it all, felt everything Madeline had felt

He felt her emotional tether, he saw how the ring had corrupted her mind, driving her insane, she needed help

Jimmy was freed when the chains melted off of him, Nick approached the unconscious girl, he lifted her up, she was coming to "wha….What happened?"

"Shh…it's okay…we're gonna get you some help"

His suit reappeared as he flew off with the unconscious girl


End file.
